memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rajiin (episode)
Enterprise takes on board Rajiin, a beautiful, enigmatic passenger with ulterior motives. Summary The Xindi Council continues to monitor ''Enterprise'''s advance through the Delphic Expanse and debates whether to develop a bioweapon to be used instead of Degra's superweapon. Meanwhile, Enterprise has arrived at a floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld to secure the formula for trellium-D so that the ship can be insulated against the Expanse's spatial anomalies. The formula is purchased from B'Rat Ud in exchange for a variety of spices. Trying to find information about the Xindi, Captain Archer talks to Zjod, the owner of a sex-slave shop. Zjod tries to sell Archer a slave, but as Archer leaves, one of Zjod's slaves, Rajiin, runs after him. Archer fights with Zjod, and Rajiin is brought on board Enterprise. On the ship, Rajiin somehow scans Archer when she arrives in his room to kiss him. She then checks out the Enterprise's transporters and meets Hoshi Sato, and they head into a turbolift. Lastly, she comes to T'Pol's room, claiming that the door was open. She starts to seduce T'Pol physically and mentally, scanning through her head and spine, but the Vulcan shows some resistance. Rajiin knocks out T'Pol, and when Trip Tucker arrives she attacks him as well. However, he remains conscious and alerts the entire ship. Rajiin is soon thrown in the brig. Archer demands to know what she was doing. She tells him that the Xindi want information on humans for a bioweapon. The Xindi-Reptilians attack Enterprise, boarding the ship and taking Rajiin away with them so that they can use her biometric scans to construct the bioweapon. They escape through a subspace vortex, leaving only one Reptilian corpse and rifle. Rajiin goes before the Council, which is furious at the Reptilians' unauthorized actions. She uploads the data necessary to create the bioweapon. She tries to state that there is more to humans than they realize, but Commander Dolim orders her away. The rest of the Council fears that the Xindi are now more vulnerable than ever. Memorable Quotes "Some of our calculations may have been slightly off." : - T'Pol, to Tucker, after their failed attempt to synthesize trellium-D Background Information * This episode was originally titled "Enemy Advances". * A Benzite can be seen at the alien market. Links and references Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Nikita Ager as Rajiin *Tucker Smallwood as a Xindi-Primate councilor *Randy Oglesby as Degra *Rick Worthy as Jannar *Scott MacDonald as Dolim *Steve Larson as Zjod Co-Stars *Dell Yount as B'Rat *B.K. Kennelly as an Alien Merchant *Ken Lally as a Security Guard Uncredited Co-Stars *Joey Anaya as a Xindi Reptilian *Staci Anderson as the Nuvian slave girl *Adam Anello as an alien extra *Elizabeth DeCicco as a slave girl *Kevin Derr as MACO G. Austin *Roxanne Doman as a slave girl *Nikki Flux as yellow-skinned alien *Duncan K. Fraser as Ensign Walsh *Jamie Freeman as a slave girl *Hilde Garcia as an Alien merchant *Dorenda Moore as Private S. Money *Lin Oeding as an operations division crewman *Louis Ortiz as blue-skinned alien *Paul Sklar as Corporal R. Richards *Justin Sundquist as a MACO *Unknown actress as the pointed-eared slave girl *Breezy or Windy as Porthos Uncredited Stunt Doubles *Charlie Brewer as stunt double for Steve Larson *Stacey Carino as stunt double for Nikita Ager *Shawn Crowder as stunt double for Connor Trinneer CGI Co-Stars * Kiaphet Amman'sor * Xindi-Insectoid councilor * Xindi-Insectoid soldier References Barge 12; black pepper; biogenic weapon; biometric hologram; cayenne; chemist; Cutler, Elizabeth; delta radiation; Denobula; deuterium; exobiology; hyperspanner; injector assemby; ''Khavorta'' posture; Loque'eque; mustard seed; neocortex; neurophysiology; neuropressure; neuro-scan; neuro-toxin; Norellus; Nuvian; Oran'taku; paprika; Porthos; retina; slavery; stun grenade; subspace vortex; surah'than; theta radiation; transporter; trellium; U'tani; Urquat; V'radian; Xanthan floating bazaar; Xanthan marmot; xenobiology; Xindi bioweapon; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Insectoid; Xindi-Reptilian warship; Xindi technology |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Rajiin (Episode)nl:Rajiin (aflevering)